Paraylsis Sleep SasoDei
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: This is about Deidara having one of those dreams where you have no control of your body and Sasori comforts him. Major fluff ahead


Paralysis Sleep

**Warning: this is my first attempt at yaoi even though it's just hugging and fluff. It's Sasodei, my favorite paring of course. All it is really is two guys comforting each other and little fluff. Also sorry it is sucks and is major fail. I'm still getting used to this**

**Disclamer: Sasori and Deidara belong to Kishimoto not me... to bad they'd still be alive if I owned them.**

* * *

"Brat you're tired. Go to sleep." Sasori muttered turning over to face the blond.

Deidara looked over at the puppet and sighed. He hasn't slept in days for some reason unknown to the Akatsuki. The lack of sleep has caused bags to form under his bright blue eyes. 'This is what happens when an artist gets inspiration' is his excuse every time someone tells him to sleep. "But Danna I don't wanna sleep. I just want to work on my art un." He whined quietly.

Sasori growled quietly and sat up glaring at the blond. "You're human, you need your sleep. Hell I'm a puppet and I get more sleep then you."

"I'm not even tired. I don't want to sleep Danna." Deidara protested keeping his back to towards Sasori as he talked. His sculptures were not as clear and beautiful as before. His lack of sleep was finally catching up to him; he is just too stubborn to admit it.

Sasori sighed not attempting to hide his obvious irritation. He got up and out of the bed, walking over to his partner, picking him up bridal style and walking back over to the bed. Deidara was going to protest but started to nod off, curling up against Sasori's chest.

"_What is he... well at least he's falling asleep_" Sasori let a rare smile sneak it's way on to his facial features as he put the sleeping blond in their bed. He'll never admit it aloud, hell, he'll never admit it to himself, but he really cares about the damn blond.

Sasori got in the bed and wrapped his wooden arms around Deidara, pulling the blond up against his chest. "_Might as well enjoy this while he's asleep_" He pulled the covers over the two of them and rested his head on the blonds head, inhaling the scent.

* * *

-Deidara's Pov-

"_Why does Danna care if I sleep or not? It's probably so he doesn't have to worry about getting another new partner... jerk un_" Deidara thought annoyed trying to work on the clay. "_Yet I still like him un I'm hopeless... maybe I should take advantage of this situation_" His back stiffened as he heard Sasori get out of the bed and walk over towards him.

Deidara kept his eyes shut as he was being carried back to the bed. This was probably his only chance to be close to the red haired puppeteer, and he was taking advantage of it. "_I wonder if I can get away with this..._" Deidara was shocked at how his Danna was putting up with him for so long.

"_Damn I'm back in the bed... well it was nice while it lasted hmm,_" Deidara pouted a bit until something grabbed his waist. He was going to snap his eyes open but that would have blown his cover. "_Is Danna hugging me?!_" Deidara stayed still, curious to see what his Danna was going to do next. "_It feels so nice to be so close to him un._" Before Deidara could think anymore, he actually nodded off in Sasori's arms smiling.

_

* * *

__Where am I? What's going on un? I-I can't move. I can't speak; my throat's dry and sore. Where's Sasori-no-Danna un? _Deidara was lying on his and Sasori's bed. He was just laying their eyes closed and laying still.

_Why can't I open my eyes? Sasori! _"..." _I can't speak! Danna please help me! Danna I need your help. _Tears were trying to make their way done Deidara's cheeks but he was in a paralyzed state and couldn't move.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?! Am I under a genjutsu un? No, there's no way anyway anyone could sneak in Akatsuki and put any of us under a genjutsu, besides my scope can see through illusions un. Then what is it? _Deidara laid down trying to at least twitch his arm or something but with no prevail.

"Wake up Deidara." A quiet, soft, voice said.

_What was that? That was hard to make out but it sounded like _"Danna" _I spoke! Maybe I can beat this un. _"..." _Damn it! What got me to speak a minute ago? I'm scared I-I need to move. I need to see Danna again!_

"Deidara wake up."

_Wake up? I am awake... partially un. What does Danna mean? I can't move, my throat is sore, my eyes won't open. I can't speak, how am I supposed to wake up un? Please explain, help me. _"Danna."

"Wake up Deidara, just wake up." Sasori's voice sounded like it's full of concern and worry. _I just want to move. This feeling is unbelievable and frightening. All I want is to see you _"Danna"

* * *

"_Deidara's been saying my name all night. What is he dreaming about? He seems scared... Why won't he wake up damn it?_" Sasori thought glaring at the blond. He's been telling Deidara to wake up three times now and he won't budge. The painstaking look on Deidara's face was tearing at Sasori's heart.

"Deidara wake up, your having a nightmare, please wake up Deidara." Sasori grabbed the blond's shoulders and began shaking him to wake. Whatever was causing him pain, Sasori wanted to stop it.

"Danna un" Deidara stared to stir awake and finally opened his bright blue eyes. "DANNA" He shouted clinging to the red head.

Sasori hushed the panicking blond before speaking. "Calm down Deidara. Now just tell me what's wrong." Sasori said wrapping his arms around the blond. He started stroking his hair waiting for Deidara to calm down.

"M-my dream, I mean n-nightmare un, it was so r-real." Deidara was breathing heavily but he finally seemed to relax. Sasori may not be the most patient person but his partner, no his friend needs him and that's reason enough to wait.

"Danna it was so real. I-I couldn't move, speak, or see un. I was scared. I've never been so helpless before. It was just too real." Deidara whimpered as the nightmare replayed in his mind.

"I've heard of that before Deidara. Small amounts of the population actually have paralysis dreams like yours." Sasori continued to stroke Deidara's hair lovingly with every word.

"Well they suck un." Deidara mumbled still a bit freaked.

Sasori chuckled receiving a nasty glare from Deidara. "Calm down brat. What exactly happened in the dream?"

"Well... I was awake yet not. As I said earlier, I felt paralyzed. All I could do was lie down and panic. At one point, I started to hear someone calling me and telling me to wake up. It sounded like you danna." Deidara explained, his cheeks turning a light red from embarrassment.

"_So he heard me? Heh I like being the one to help him. That's my job and only mine._" "You seem to be lucky. Normally the person is awake in the dream and sees what they fear most."

"But-but I did see my worst fear... I was afraid I'd never see you again." Deidara said as he snuggled up closer to the puppet man.

"W-wait what?!" Sasori snapped his attention staring at the blond wide eyed only to smile softly. "_He fell asleep huh? If he keeps up his poor sleeping habits, he's going to get these dreams more and more... As long as I'm the one who helps him,__ things will be fine.__ I'll get him on better habits." _

Sasori laid back down still holding on to Deidara and letting him rest more. "Maybe I can admit it to myself. Maybe do I have some feelings for you bra- Deidara." Sasori whispered to himself, unaware of the smirk lying on said blonds face.


End file.
